spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead: Bikini Bottom Panic
"Left 4 Dead:Bikini Bottom Panic" is a spin-off created by Spinoff Spongebobs, and it is a spin-off of "The Disease of Bikini Bottom" The first episode aired on May 11, 2013. Episodes Each season has 6 episodes, with each season premire and finale being written by Buckyfan99. NOTE: The entire first season was written by Buckyfan99, and an extra season, Season 3, has been announced and it will start June 18, 2013. Left 4 Dead|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 101|Aired: May 11, 2013 Mass murders start being comitted in Bikini Bottom. Every day, 5 people die. In one month, 150 people have died, and 10 people remain: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, and 4 unnamed and excluded bikini bottomites are left. They figure out that one of the 10 people left is the murder. Once told this, they all start keeping a close eye on each other. But then, Mr. Krabs is found dead, with a note that reads "Mr. Krabs has been eliminated. You people better stay alert, or you'll be dead too! Signed, Your Killer" Shot In The Dark|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 102|Aired: May 12, 2013 After Mr. Krabs is found dead, the group stays as close together as possible. So when Squidward needs to go to the bathroom, they follow him. He goes into the outhouse, and they surround it. They then hear a gunshot, and Squidward collapses. Squidward squints and says, "Uhh...." Patrick asks Squidward if he knows who did it, and Squidward says "Black coat... warning...." Then, a dark figure darts out from behind a tree, shoots Patrick, then runs away. Chase|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 103|Aired: May 12, 2013 Spongebob went into rage mode. He sprinted towards the killers' location. Then, the killer turns around and shoots Spongebob. Spongebob stumbles back, then collapses. The group quickly rushes to Spongebob. (Except for Patrick, of course) They ask Spongebob if he saw the person. He replies "Fred....." Then, the fish strikes again. He shoots Spongebob again, and finishes Patrick. Stalked|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 104|Aired: May 13, 2013 The group dragged Spongebob to a cave. They all stayed up, on the alert for the killer. The next day, they bury Patrick. Sandy recommends that they turn the cave into a hideout, in case of an emergency. So all day, they work on the "hideout". By the end of the day, it has a secret space for emergencies, a normal area and a fire. Spongebob was laying confined to a bed when gunshots sounded. Abduction|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 105|Aired: May 13, 2013 Spongebob slowly inched his way to safety, as Sandy, Gary and Plankton are dragged to an abandon mental facility. They wake up in a similar theme to saw. They have bear traps over their heads, and they are dangling 4 feet above spikes. They are told that they will be suspended over the spikes, while trying to find a way to get the trap off. If they make one wrong move, the trap will activate. Meanwhile, Spongebob is wondering now-deserted Bikini Bottom wondering where the group is. Abandon|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 106|Aired: May 14, 2013 Sandy finds a way to get the trap off, and she helps Plankton and Gary get theirs off. Once they get the traps off, they have to find a way to avoid the spikes. Meanwhile, Spongebob is seen wobbling around, looking for his freinds. The episode ends with Spongebob walking into the asylum that is holding Sandy, Plankton and Gary. Season 2: The Final 4 Season 2 (nicknamed The Final 4) will premire on June 1, 2013 with the episode "Seperated". NOTE: LogoPlus joined as a writer this season. Seperated|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 201|Airdate: June 1, 2013 Sandy, Gary and Plankton have escaped the trap. But what will happen next? (More will be added June 1st) Assassin|Written By: LogoPlus|POD#: 202|Airdate: June 2, 2013 SpongeBob finds a home containing corpses, and finds a letter. Saying'' I paint the houses with the blood of those killed'' and tries to find the killer. added later